Rivals
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: ’Seeing as we have the same secret it’s only fair ‘Kagome whispered,Haruhi Twisted round and looked at Kagome in shock' After a school concert The host club have new rivals for Haruhi's Loyalty,the line of her loyalty is blured and The outcome is unclear
1. The Concert

**Hey guys!!!!* ducks to avoid flying projectiles* heheh gomen about not updating any of my other story's but this idea(along with an idea for a FB/IY crossover idea) refused to leave me alone until I wrote them , also I have hit a major stumbling block with most of my stories and it's annoying the hell out of me!**

**So anyways I hope you guys like this it's my first stab at an Ouran/Inu crossover so please tell me if you thinks it suck's or not **

**Disclaimer: ok well last time I checked, I didn't own either inuyasha or Ouran high school host club. I also don't own the songs I will use in this chapter, they belong to the bands the Fray and Fall out Boy**

'' Haruhi, do you know if the host club will be going to the concert after school tomorrow?'' The question was shot at Haruhi. The secretly female host turned her head and looked at one of her customers that had asked the question.

'' I didn't know there was a concert so I can't really say if we're going or not'' Haruhi said before she smiled making the girls swoon. Mentally Haruhi sighed but nothing showed on her face.

''Actually ladies I do believe Tamaki wanted to go so yes the host club will be going '' Kyoya's voice came from behind Haruhi, causing her to jump slightly Haruhi turned round

''we are?'' Haruhi questioned the shadow king; Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and looked down at his laptop

'' Yes Tamaki wanted to go because most of our customers will be at the concert '' Kyoya said

''hang on you mean YOU want to go because most of our customers will be at the concert and if we stay open then it will be bad for business, most likely you gave senpai the idea'' Haruhi corrected, Kyoya said nothing but smirked which confirmed haruhi's suspicions . Haruhi turned back around and saw that the guests had left, she stood up and stretched

'' I wonder what Kagome-Kun will sing this time'' The twins said in unison as they walked up to Haruhi

''Who's Kagome?'' Haruhi asked, the twins sighed before looking at her

''We forgot you weren't in middle school Kagome-Kun is the guy that will be singing at the concert, they do a concert roughly once a year '' Kaoru said

''yeah Kagome's actually a really good singer although I can't remember what he sung last year'' Hikaru said as the boys sat down on the couch

''Kagome's actually in our class'' they said together as Hunny and Mori came over

''Haru-Chan does that mean you don't know about the taisho clan?'' Hunny asked as Haruhi sat down on the opposite couch to the twins, Hunny jumped of Mori's shoulders and sat down next Haruhi

'' Who's the taisho clan?'' Haruhi asked dumbfounded

'' The Taisho clan are a highly influential family, even more so than the Otari family. Touga Tashio is the current head of the family as the eldest of a set of triplets. He is also the richest man in Japan. '' Kyoya imputed

''Yeah and there famous for having triplets '' Hikaru said looking bored

''Triplets?'' Haruhi repeated'' how can you be famous for triplets?'' She asked

''As I said Touga is the eldest of a set of triplets, there father was also the eldest of triplets. Not only that but Touga has two sets of triplets in the same year at school as well as his two brothers have one set of triplets each.

With Touga His eldest set of triplets consists of: Sesshomaru, Kagome and InuYasha they were born on the 4th of September,

The second set Consists of: Kouga, Miroku and Bankotsu they were born on the 9th of June.

Hoshinno is Touga's younger brother and the middle son of that set of three His set of children is made up completely of girls.

They were born on the 3rd of December. The eldest is called Kikyo while the middle and youngest are called Sango and Rin

Akikaze is the youngest and his three children are: Shippo, Kohaku and Ayame they were born on the 19th of March'' Kyoya told Haruhi, briefly looking up from his laptop before he began typing again

''They are all extremely beautiful and talented, I even asked them to join the host club but they declined '' Tamaki said as he too joined the conversation

''ok but I still can't believe that one family has some many kids especially 6 siblings in one year, its crazy'' Haruhi said

''Yeah but Gome-Chan, Maru-Chan and Sa-Chan are the only people to ever beat me in a fight'' Hunny confessed.

''WHAT!'' The host club shouted, well all bare Mori, Hunny and Kyoya although he looked mildly surprised. Hunny nodded before tapping his chin

''About a Year ago Touga-Sama and Hoshinno-Sama brought Gome-Chan Sa-Chan Inu-Chan and Maru-Chan. Inu-Chan was the only one I could beat but It was a close fight, Touga-Sama wants me to fight Inu-Chan again and he want's, me to fight Kou-Chan as well . According to otou-san Akikaze-Sama wants me to fight his two sons, Shi-Chan and Haku-Chan.'' Hunny informed them

''Mori-senpai is this true?'' Tamaki said about to have a panic attack, the reason why was beyond Haruhi

''yeah'' Mori said in his normal monotone. The host club talked a little more as they packed up the club room before heading home; Haruhi wondered what the concert tomorrow would be like.

-The Next Day-

Haruhi followed after Hikaru and Kaoru as they showed her the way to the 4th music room. That was where the concert was being held and they were meeting the rest of the host club there

''Haruhiiiiiii come give daddy a hug'' Came Tamaki's voice as there rounded the corner

''No'' was Haruhi's blunt answer which forced Tamaki to once again cultivate his mushrooms.

''Hey boss stop it if you don't we will be late for the concert'' The twins called as they continued to walk down the corridor, Haruhi noticed that Kyoya had joined the group. Tamaki was out of his funk in seconds and speed up to the host club which was missing its eldest members.

As the group walked in they quickly spotted Hunny and his tall, silent guardian. Haruhi looked around and noticed that the room was jammed pack with every custom from the host club as well as some other. There were even guys there which shocked Haruhi slightly

''Hello Ouran!!'' Came a voice from the speakers around the room which caused Haruhi to look up at the stage, somehow they had manage to install speaker and a large festival sized stage in the room. It was then Haruhi noticed that they had somehow moved to the front of the crowd. Haruhi looked up once again and realised that what Tamaki had said the day before about them being beautiful was true. The Male at the front of the stage had long black hair held into a bobble, his bangs framed his face. He also wasn't wearing the school uniform .He wore a pair of Skinny jeans and a Short sleeved Red and Black Patch work shirt which reminded Haruhi of what lumberjack 's wore sometimes although Haruhi thought it actually looked really good on him. He was also wearing lots of bracelets that surprisingly didn't look girly. He was also wearing White skater shoes

Haruhi laughed softly and her friends looked at her curiously

''sorry it's just that guy really knows how to get a stereotypical look down , he looks like a typical rock star '' Haruhi explained , they all nodded but Haruhi suspected that they didn't really understand what she was talking about , probably because they had never heard of rock music

'Rich bastards 'Haruhi thought to herself before she noticed that the teen had begun speak

''hey guys it's me Kagome today we will be doing our usual three song limit , we have picked three songs that I wrote myself so I hope you like them , we will be starting will I song I wrote called over my head .'' Kagome explained and the music began

'' I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind''

As Kagome finished the song the girls went wild as Kagome blew a kiss into the crowd, Tamaki looked down at Haruhi and nearly cried when he saw the look on her face , it was almost...dreamy.

''Don't tell use your going to go all fan girl on use now Haruhi'' Kaoru teased snapping Haruhi back to reality

''No I'm not it's just, the lyrics are easy to relate to and the way he sings it makes you think '' Haruhi turned round and saw Tamaki and the twins looked confused, she laughed nervously '' it doesn't matter if you guys don't understand'' As Haruhi looked back up Haruhi caught the eye of the guy on guitar, he winked at her causing her to blush slightly. He had the same hair colour as the twins but it was fierier and in your face, he also had sparkling emerald green eyes. HE was wearing normal jeans with rips at the knees he was wearing a white polo top with skulls on; he was also wearing black and orange stripy fingerless gloves.

Haruhi noticed that HE was still looking at her with a smirk on his face so Haruhi hastily broke eye contact; she once again turned round and looked at Kyoya

''Who's the guy on Guitar?'' She asked

'' The one on Guitar is Shippo taisho, Akikaze's eldest son .The one on the bass is Kouga taisho, he's the eldest of Touga's second set of triplets and the white haired guy on drums in InuYasha, also the Girl giving Kagome that bottle of water is Sango, Hoshinno's middle daughter'' Kyoya replied Haruhi wasn't surprised to see that he was once again on his laptop, was that thing like surgically attached to him or something.

'' ok guys time for the second song I hope you like this one and then for the third one I will pick someone to come up on stage with me ok? Well let's go!

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

The crowd was once again going wild for Kagome as he finished , it was probably had more to do with the fact that one lucky girl, or even a boy seeing as how a good third of the people at the concert where male . Sango once again chucked Kagome a water bottle, when he was finished it was obvious that he was scanning the room. However much to Haruhi's horror Shippo walked over to Kagome and when he was finished Kagome's cobalt blue eyes locked onto Haruhi's brown ones the singer smiled at her and the female host blushed when he smiled at her. Kagome jumped down from the stage and looped his arm around haruhi's completely ignoring the sounds of protest from Tamaki and Hikaru .Kagome Bent down and Haruhi had to stop herself when she felt Kagome's hot breath on her ear

''Seeing as we have the same secret it's only fair '' Kagome whispered, Haruhi Twisted round and looked at Kagome in shock and Now that Haruhi was close up she could see that 'he' was actually a she.

''Now all you have to do is dance with me on stage and smile and when there Is a break in the lyrics and shippo doesn't have to play guitar he wasn't to dance with you, it's not often my ickle cousin takes an interest in girls'' Kagome said quietly so only Haruhi could hear as they got up onto the stage

''ok everyone I have chosen my lucky person , he hasn't been to our concert's before as Haruhi only joined school this year so it's only fair don't you think?'' Kagome rhetorically asked the crown. A piano started just before Kagome began singing only this time kagome was singing directly to Haruhi.

'' Step one, you say, "We need to talk"  
He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk"  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Let him know that you know best  
Because after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
Things you told him all along  
Pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

and where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things:  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life''

Kagome bowed and because she had hold of Haruhi's hand Haruhi bowed as well. The rest of the band bowed and Kagome released Haruhi's hand. The host club (Tamaki and the twins with Kyoya and Hunny and Mori following at a more civilised pace) quickly jumped up on stage as the crowd began to leave

''Thanks for your help today Haruhi you should come hang with use sometime'' Kagome said as the rest of the taisho clan gathered on the stage.

'' My daughter would never associate with you fiends!!'' Tamaki shouted which caused Haruhi to roll her eyes, Shippo noticed and laughed chuckled quietly which caused Haruhi to blush and although it went unnoticed by the host club it wasn't unnoticed by the Taisho clan.

'' *sneeze* sorry I'm allergic to bullshit now how the hell are you her father? Biologically? Or did you adopt her? No well are you married to her mother? If the answer is no to all of these then I'm sorry to burst your bubble suoh but you're not her father and something tells me it gets annoying for Haruhi if you keep calling her your daughter '' Kagome said , It was then that Haruhi noticed that all eyes were on Tamaki who was sweating bullets

Kagome smirked and turned round, the rest of the group turned and began walking off the stage, Kagome raised her arm and waved

'' Come have lunch with use some time Haruhi or you could come to my place I'd like to get to know you '' Kagome called. Shippo, who was beside Kagome turned round, which cause the group to pause and look back as shippo ran up to the petite girl and crashed his lips down on hers .

Haruhi stood frozen to the stop until she felt to sets of arms pulling her and shippo apart. The red haired boy was grinning and he was quickly out of Hikaru and Tamaki's grip and back with his family

''we should do that again Haruhi it was fun, only next time not with your bodyguards'' Shippo called and with that the large family left. As soon as the family had left Tamaki rounded on Haruhi

'' you are to never ever go near them ever again do you understand me?'' Tamaki demanded

''Well that's a bit hard seeing as some of them are in my class '' Haruhi said annoyed

'' One of them kissed you for Christ sake Haruhi how can you still want to talk to them'' Tamaki said exasperated

''Well last time I checked it was you guy's fault that I lost my first kiss to a girl and I still hang out with you don't I?'' Haruhi asked annoyed

'' yeah but that's diffrent'' Hikaru butted in, Haruhi rounded on him and glared.

''How is it? And who are you guy's to stop me from having other friend? Who are you to monopolize me time? Éclair already paid of my debt it's not like I need to be here'' Haruhi shouted, the tears that began to swell in hunny's eyes almost made her lost her anger in an instant. Tamaki gripped hold of Haruhi's arms and pulled her round to look at him

''look Haruhi just don't ever let me see you with them ever again am I understood?'' He was had gone quite and it was clear Haruhi didn't have room to argue

''I won't senpai'' Haruhi replied in a monotone whilst still glaring at Tamaki _'let you see that is'' _she thought to herself, Tamaki nodded and the host club left the 4th music room

**OK guys well how was that? **

**Any good?**

**Well I'm thinking of pairing Shippo with Haruhi but I'm unsure who to pair Kagome with. Anyways I have loads of ideas for this story so I'll probably update soon but reviews inspire me to continue!**

**Ja Ne**

**-B-H-D-**


	2. The Hospital

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Rivals! Now I'm having some major problems with the pairing originally I had planned on it being Tamaki/Kagome/Mori but after much deliberation I have decided it will be ?/Kagome/Mori you guys can vote on who the second person is , it's so much simpler and less stressful**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I simply made up a plot using these two great anime's I don't own them!**

**Recap:**

''look Haruhi just don't ever let me see you with them ever again am I understood?'' He was had gone quite and it was clear Haruhi didn't have room to argue

''I won't senpai'' Haruhi replied in a monotone whilst still glaring at Tamaki _'let you see that is'' _she thought to herself, Tamaki nodded and the host club left the 4th music room

**Now:**

Kagome stepped out of the family's limo with a sigh, she slung her bag over her shoulder and with her other hand tucked her hair behind her left ear. Three silver earrings could clearly be seen (think Zero from Vampire Knight), Kagome watched as the last of her brothers got out of the car , Kagome's eyes fell to the Two Limo's behind there and saw that all of her cousins where already out and heading towards the 6.

Kagome smiled weakly as the family split into couples, everyone, bare her and shippo, was either engaged in an arranged marriage or had fallen in love. Shippo linked arms with Kagome bringing her out of her stupor

'Something wrong hogosha?' Shippo asked making Kagome smile. From when he was young shippo had had abandonment issues, he rarely trusted anyone unless they where a member on the family. He was especially close to Kagome always calling her his Hogosha, his guardian .Kagome shuck her head as they walked in through the gates. As soon as the group where all inside the gates they split into three groups. Kagome was with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. InuYasha was with Kikyo, Kouga and Ayame while Sesshomaru was with Rin, Bankotsu and Kohaku

'See you guys at break' Kagome said as she walked away followed by her group. As they entered class they saw Haruhi was already in class, Kagome smiled and walked up to the girl tapping her on the shoulder

'Ohayo Haruhi I hope we didn't get you in trouble with your friends yesterday' Kagome said as the girl turned round to look at Kagome.

'They were kind of annoyed but I think they will have calmed down by today' Haruhi confessed, Kagome's chest clenched at the sight of guilt on Shippo's face, thinking quickly as she smelt the two hitatchiin she smiled brightly at Haruhi

'Well how about you have Lunch with use today with use today?' Kagome asked, Haruhi looked flustered but Kagome was still smiling, haruhi's head moved slightly

'Great well we have a table in the lunch hall so we'll show you the way ' With that Kagome walked to the back of the class and sat down ,Miroku was next to her and shippo next to him with sango at the end of the back row. Just as Kagome sat down the hitatchiin twins came in , she looked out of the window and sighed , she knew there would be alot of problems if Haruhi and Shippo got together , most of them where shoved in her face yesterday by InuYasha and Kouga .

-Flash Back-

Kagome plopped down on the sofa and flicked through the channels, Dinner had been a tense affair despite the fact her two uncles and 6 cousins had come over today, she knew InuYasha wanted to say something to her and she had a small suspicion that Kouga did as well. Kagome rubbed the base of her Ookami ears and sighed. As Kagome did so she absently thought of her mother and Kagome sighed sadly, her mother had died whilst giving birth to her three brothers. Kagome's mother had been a very beautiful Ookami Youkai while there Father was a powerful Inu Youkai. Everyone had been very confused when Sesshomaru born a full Inu Youkai and Kagome a Full ookami youkai , inuyasha had been born half ookami and half inu . Kagome's three younger brothers however had all been born half inu and half ookami

Kagome turned her head as she saw Inuyasha and kouga come through the door with identical scowls on their faces

'If you two baka's have something to say to me say it know there's a program on after this that I want to watch' Kagome said curtly

'Shippo can't see that ningen' InuYasha spat causing Kagome to growl, both boys took a step back as Kagome stood up

'Give me one god damn reason why I should allow interfering with his happiness' Kagome growled through clenched teeth.

'Well for one she a ningen and any children they have will be hanyou' Kouga said

'Also If she can't tell her about the fact that youkai are real' InuYasha butted in

'Also it was bad enough you told you where a girl but if she finds out about the shikon she could betray use' Kouga said, Kagome sighed mentally jeez you'd think they where twins instead of being born 9 months apart

'furthermore if any of our enemy's find out about her they could use her as a scapegoat to get at use' InuYasha finished, it was clear to Kagome that they though they had won her over and that they had made a good point, far from it

'Get Out' Kagome said her eyes closed, her aura screamed angry

'We're not leaving until you agree with use' they said together

'GET OUT!!' Kagome roared as her head shot up, her eyes where bright red and her hair were whipping around her. The change in energy drew all of the family into the living room, Shippo moved forward to calm down Kagome but a long arm stopped up, Shippo looked up at his eldest cousin a look of confusion on his face

'I believe it would be best for Imouto to tell my dear otouto's exactly what she thinks , I think we all need to hear this ' Sesshomaru said stoically

Kagome was beyond annoyed as she grasped at her self-control

'What right do you two have to decide who we can and cannot trust, who are you to stop shippo's happiness? You know full well the next time , if there ever is a next time that shippo finds an interest in someone, could not be for another 100 years will you be able to live with yourself when you're married and have pup's and shippo still hasn't found anyone . If she breaks his heart then he'll learn to deal , that's what life is all about and if she finds out about the shikon so what I've protected it from that many people and things that I've lost count ' Kagome explained

'But...'

'But nothing if you stop this I'll Snap your necks and enjoy doing so' Kagome threatened everyone present shivered unconsciously as they knew she was being deadly serious, as Kagome turned around InuYasha shouted out

'But he has you, he's always had you you're the only person he had ever truly trusted he doesn't even trust use properly why would know be any diffrent' InuYasha protested, Kagome turned round, her eyes once again closed she slowly walked up to InuYasha. She stopped when she reached him and opened her eyes, the red had disappeared and Kagome had control back. Kagome raised her arm and slapped InuYasha so hard he was knocked off his feet and his hit the wall making it crumble slightly, Kagome turned her head to looked at InuYasha

' As the eldest and head female of this family I command you to never speak of this again if I catch you interfering there will be consequences ' Kagome turned her head to kouga 'The same goes for you' And with that Kagome stalked out of the room not to be seen again until breakfast the next morning

-End Flashback-

With a small shake of her head Kagome cleared all negative thoughts from her head and raised her hand when her name was called on the register. At around half 10, during a English test which Kagome had already finished Sesshomaru and Rin came bursting through the door Ignoring the teachers outraged cries Sesshomaru looked straight at Kagome

'Kohaku's collapsed, there taking him to hospital but they don't know if he'll make it' Silence descended on the class as they looked at Kagome but her eyes where only on her family members

'Well what are we waiting for let's go' She said as they raced towards the front of the class room, as they left Miroku turned around and grinned sheepishly at the teacher

'Gomen sensei we've all already finished out test's so it doesn't matter but we wouldn't leave if it wasn't an emergency' With that he left racing after his siblings and cousins to get to Kouga's class. A similar thing happened as to that of Kagome's class, as all twelve of them raced out of the school building they noticed that there car's weren't there yet

'Damn it' Kagome said under her breath, Kagome turned round and looked at her family , last night's argument forgotten 'we'll have to run ' Kagome informed them , they nodded and set off. They burst in the hospital which was roughly 5 miles away from the school, if they had been human then they would all have been out of breath but they weren't they weren't even slightly tired. Kagome marched up to the front desk

'Where is Taisho Kohaku's room?' Kagome demanded, Kagome saw one of the other receptionist's look at her and motioned with a hand, Kagome understood immediately what was happening, and the other receptionist was obviously a Youkai and was taking them to the Youkai ward. It was a special ward for apparitions' and youkai's only because they healed at diffrent rates and tended to have very diffrent illnesses, also it was a safety precaution as often when a youkai was ill his or hers beast would often try to come out .

Kagome quickly gained her composure and followed after a nurse that had appeared to show them the way with ayame and shippo following after, once they got to the second floor Kagome looked out of the widows and wasn't surprised to see a limo pull up and her father as well as her two uncle's and Kohaku's fiancée Kanna Jump out. Kanna was the daughter of Touga's cousin and was also a triplet with her sister Kagura and her brother Hakudoshi

In Moments the door to the ward opened, Kagome and Sesshomaru flared there aura's and in a matter of seconds all visible demons where bowing. Unbeknownst to the ningen population who simply thought there family was descendents of the last lord of the western lands in fact Toga was still the western lord and when he retired Kagome and Sesshomaru where going to take over and rule the western lands and the demon's that resided in the lands.

Turning a corner and entering a rather large room Kagome spotted Kohaku and smiled briefly when she noticed he was awake

'Hey Minna' Kohaku spoke quietly and the entire family crowded around his bed asking him if he was ok, moments later Kanna Rushed into the room and rushed up to kohaku pulling him into an awkward hug due to the wires, She then sat down on his bed next to Kagome and Shippo, their fathers then walked into the room before closing the door and locking it

'Oji-sama what did the doctor say was wrong with Kohaku'' Rin Piped up and asked the question on everyone's mind, Akikaze shifted nervously and looked at Touga for support.

'Kohaku has a brain tumour there going to operate tomorrow, however' Touga paused and looked at all 9 of the children around the room 'they know for a fact they won't be able to get it all out so he'll have to have a youki transfusion to eliminate it however even if they get the maximum out that they can there's a 50/50 chance he could die on the table' Touga Finished solemnly. The silence in the room was almost suffocating before Kikyo spoke up

'oji-sama when you say youki transfusion that will it be' she asked breaking the silence, Kagome looked up a dull look in her eyes

'Akikaze will do it Kohaku is after all his son now I want all of you to go, Kanna you may stay here I'm sure someone has Kaguras number we will inform her where you are' Touga sent a look to his youngest son and Bankotsu shifted nervously, him and kagura where an item something Everyone took great interest in as when they first met each other they hated each other. As they left the room the girls all began crying silently, InuYasha was instantly by kikyo's side while kouga was by ayame's and Sesshomaru and miroku where by Rin and Sango, Kagome looked back at them and sighed sadly to herself while shippo looped arms

'Hogosha do you remember when me you and Kohaku found Kaa-Chan' Shippo whispered quietly so as not to draw attention from the others, Kagome's eyes misted over as they walked down the stairs

'Of course shippo how could I forget?' Shippo and Kohaku's mother had been found murdered in her bed; it had been Kagome, kohaku and shippo who had found her. She hadn't been feeling well and it was the girls third birthday so she had stayed home, Kagome and the two boys went back to the house to give her some company and bring her some cake while everyone else was at Hoshinno's house. When they opened the door to her room blood was all over the room and that was the first time Kagome had ever seen the two boys cry. It was then she promised to protect them and the rest of the family even if it cost her, her life.

Shippo had been the most affected of course he had always been close to his mother, Kohaku and Kagome always promised that they would never leave him and it seemed to work but he was now never seen without one of the two

'I don't want Kohaku to leave, he promised he would stay forever' Shippo said before they entered the limo and the conversation stopped, everyone was all in one limo because no one wanted to be alone so it was a bit squished. It was very subdued in the limo

'' where to Kagome-sama'' there driver jaken asked

'School, take use back to school' Kagome answer jaken nodded, he wondered what had happened in the hospital but he knew it was better not to ask.

Soon they were at school and they filed out of the limo, some with muttered thanks to the driver. Kagome brought her wrist up and looked at her watch it was just before lunch and they all saw no point in returning to class and they would do to lunch and then return. Minutes later the bell went and they began walking across the yard to get to class to pick up Haruhi. However just as they walked past the entrance to the maze (the maze that Tamaki took Haruhi to and they got lost and also where Tamaki and Haruhi often hid when playing game) they saw the host club walking up to them Haruhi in tow.

'You fiends! you were going to take Haruhi to lunch with you! How dare you Haruhi is going to eat with me and the host club we are her friends'' Tamaki said when he saw Kagome

'Suoh now really isn't a good time 'Kagome said as she looked at him, the dull look was back in her eyes, the rest of the family had to stop them self from growling at him to leave. It was then Tamaki noticed that Kohaku was missing.

''Isn't there supposed to be 9 of you?' Tamaki asked innocently as they all stiffened ' oh well he must have noticed how evil you all are and left to get some nicer friends I don't blame him' Ayame and Kouga as well as InuYasha kikyo and sango began moving to hit him when Kagome slumped down on her knees

'It's entirely my fault' Kagome whispered while Shippo and Rin where kneeling down shaking her, Kagome moved her first and punched the ground causing a small crater to appear around her. Everyone jumped back as she continued to punch the ground tears coming out her closed eyes. The twins leaned over and whispered in Tamaki's ear about what happened with Kohaku and a look of guilt was suddenly etched on his face

He tried to move forward but the force of her punch on the ground pushed him back, he couldn't understand how Kagome was this strong as she had effectively punched a very large crater into the ground with her in the middle

'Kagome! ' A loud deep voice boomed from the school entrance, every one bare Kagome whipped round, including the small crowd that had gathered, to see the three Taisho brothers striding into the school in all their glory

**Done!**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter it took me awhile to get it done as I wanted to portray how Kagome feels guilty for everything that happens to her family and how she wants the best for shippo because she feels like she has to protect him**

**Anyways as I said I want you guys to vote so here are the options**

**Kyoya/Kagome/Mori**

**Tamaki/Kagome/Mori**

**Hunny/Kagome/Mori**

**I'm not putting the twins because they annoy me sorry**

**Review**

**Ja ne!**

**-B-H-D-**


	3. The Secret

**Hey guys well my computer had died on me so I have to write this up on my mum's laptop which sucks because I haven't got ANY of my drafts any way I digress. Oh and a small side note the time of year is around late October early November , I don't know how the Japanese school system works or the American one for that matter , I'm English ,there for I will be basing the school year, which starts in September, on the English school year **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club and I don't own InuYasha , Happy?( I know I'm not!)**

**Recap:**

**He tried to move forward but the force of her punch on the ground pushed him back, he couldn't understand how Kagome was this strong as she had effectively punched a very large crater into the ground with her in the middle**

'**Kagome! ' A loud deep voice boomed from the school entrance, every one bare Kagome whipped round, including the small crowd that had gathered, to see the three Taisho brothers striding into the school in all their glory**

**Now:**

Kagome sighed; she could not believe she was doing this. Her hand was poised to knock on the door of the third music room but she just could not bring herself to knock. It wasn't the fact that she had to apologize to these people that annoyed her, no that was more of a knock to her pride. It was the fact she lost control so easily and that no one bare her father and uncles could stop

-Flashback-

Kagome looked up at her father as he grabbed her arm. She noticed how even he flinched when he looked into her eyes.

'Kagome-Chan snap out of it Kohaku-Kun will be fine' Touga said, Kagome blinked at him and she appeared to come back to normal

'However Otou-Sama 'Kagome began and Touga knew something was up as she almost never called him Otou-sama. ' Kohaku confided to me that for the past 6 months he had been feeling ill and had often fainted , if I had mentioned this to you we could have sorted this out earlier and also… I should have noticed a long time ago that something was up'

Touga looked sharply at Kagome and it was then he noticed the crowd that was surrounding them. He also noticed that All of the Taisho children, Bare kagome of course, where bowing. Touga hadn't thought anything of this due to the fact it was youkai custom to bow to someone of greater authority and power than yourself even if they where family. Normally if other people had been around them they wouldn't had bowed but due to the fact emotions where high there beasts where all attempting to get out and bow out of instinct. Touga realized that it would look odd to the ningen that where looking at the scene. Swearing under his breath he pulled kagome up by her arm and with a flick of his hand signaled for the others to rise.

Kagome looked her father dead in the eyes before looking at the host club from the corner of her eye. They all held looks of shock on their faces although they all varied in degree of how badly they were shocked. Kagome scowled to herself she knew that if she scared them then it would be hardier for shippo to get to Haruhi. She released herself from her father's grip and knelt down her head towards the ground.

'Gomen nasai Otou-Sama I over stepped the line' Then Kagome turned her head to the side and showed her throat to her father. Touga nodded and Kagome stood up brushing the dirt of her trousers. Schooling her features into a handsome smile she turned around and smiled brightly at the crowd her hand behind her head

'Gomen Minna my cousin is very sick and I guess I kind of over-reacted I suppose I don't know my own strength' Kagome grinned sheepishly and the girls all swooned. Kagome turned her back on the host club as everyone left and looked at her family.

'Maybe we should take the day off?' Kagome suggested and with a nod from everyone they informed the front desk and took the rest of the day of school

-End flashback-

It was only after they got home that Sango suggested that if she wanted shippo to be able to get together with that ningen that had caught his eye. Kagome was glad that someone else was happy for the two, and that is what brought her to the third music room now.

However just as she was about to bring her fist down on the door it opened slightly and Kagome saw two of the host club members stood there looking as equally stunned as she was. Kagome racked her brains for the name of the two seniors

'Ohayo Mitsukuni-Senpai, Takashi-Senpai' Kagome almost laughed at the looks of pure surprise when she said their names and she gave an unnoticeable smile when she saw a small blush form on Takashi's cheeks . Kagome had to admit out of all of the Host club members Takashi was defiantly the most handsome in her book. It was probably the fact that he was the strong and silent type like her elder brother sesshomaru but in general she liked her men being able to defend themselves and others. She also like them musculier and tall. As Kagome gave him a quick once over she noticed he fitted the bill perfectly

'Gome-Chan what brings you here? How's Haku-Chan?' Mitsukuni asked, Kagome smiled at the boy. She knew he was dangerous, she knew he was older than her but he was just so kawaiiiii!!!! Kagome smiled brightly at the small senior who was sat on his cousin's shoulders.

'Kohaku –Kun going for an operation today we're going to find out how it goes after school today and I…wanted to apologize for yesterday' Kagome mumbled the last part but she knew they heard. Mitsukuni nodded and Takashi turned around and Kagome looked past them and saw the host club where all sat around on two sofa's in the middle of the room. Tamaki turned round and looked at the other two hosts

'Something wrong Mori-Senpai?' Tamaki asked when he spotted Kagome. Kagome's face was completely blank and Tamaki was frustrated with this as he couldn't understand what Kagome was think.

'Kagome-Kun, what brings you to our humble abode?' Kyoya asked and kagome smiled. The entire host club understood, upon seeing kagome's smile, why the Young taisho was so popular with the ladies

'I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. They where uncalled for but I was upset over some bad news that my family received about Kohaku' Kagome explained as she walked through the doors and up to the host club still smiling.

'Well I also apologize for my actions yesterday Kagome-Kun I only hope you can except my humblest apologize' Tamaki said causing everyone to look at him as hardly ever apologized unless me meant it. They all turned once again when they heard Kagome laughing. It was a high melodious sound that sounded similar to wind chimes.

'Honestly Tamaki-Senpai you should be an actor you so over dramatic it's hilarious 'Kagome managed to say as she finished laughing. Haruhi smiled at her fellow cross dresser.

'Oh I know what you mean Kagome-Kun but that was Tamaki being serious 'Haruhi informed her and both girls laughed not noticing Tamaki was in his dark corner cultivating mushrooms. Kagome sighed and looked around the room before she began speaking again.

'Well if there's anything you need me to do to apologize then just let me know ok? Well I'd best be going or else my family will start getting worried about me 'Kagome turned around and was walking towards the door, her masses of black hair was billowing after her.

'Actually Kagome there IS one thing that you can do for use' Came Tamaki's voice from behind her and Kagome turned her head to look at the Host club king. She noticed how everyone else looked confused so she knew that he had come up with this idea on the spot and hadn't consulted anyone.

'I would like you to join the Host club' Tamaki said walking up to her. Kagome's mouth fell open slightly and her eyebrows shot into her Hair line, as did everyone else's. Protests only came from the twins who said that he was stupid and that he shouldn't forget that Kagome was trying to steal haruhi. Kagome glared at the twins who flinched. Kagome was really starting to dislike them two. Smirking Kagome looked back to Tamaki

'I'll do it, when do I start?' Kagome asked startling everyone; it looked like even Tamaki had'nt expected her to agree. The king was instantly accosted by the twins

'But boss! We'

'Don't want him'

'To join' they finished together Kagome turned to look at them and smiled sweetly. They gulped as it was a sickly sweet type of smile that they didn't like

'I'm Sorry that you don't like me but how about this if I can tell the difference between the two of you them you let me join ok?' Kagome asked as the twins grinned evilly as the pulled there caps out and ran around in to try and confuse Kagome .Kagome simply Smirked , it would be easy for her to tell which was which as Hikaru's aura was a bright red while Kaoru's was a warm orange . The twins stopped and looked at her expectantly.

'You're Hikaru' Kagome said pointing to the one on the left

'And you're Kaoru 'Kagome said point to the one of the right. The twin's gaws dropped

'How can you tell?'' They said in unison and kagome simply smirked before turning to Tamaki

'Look's like I'm joining your host club 'Kagome said as Tamaki clapped excitedly and Kyoya quickly tapped something into his laptop

'Excellent Kagome well as it's lunchtime at the minute then we will expect you here after school you may start today I'll let you know we are cosplaying today our theme is the legend of the Shikon-No-Tama you are aware of the legend' Kyoya asked and he wondered what was wrong when kagome Paled before the new host nodded.

'Of course I am my family are descendants of the western lord that was ruling at the time and also every person of my family in this generation is named after someone in the legend 'Kagome said as the colour continued to drain from her face but no one noticed.

'Well I shall be the Inu Hanyou InuYasha, Kyoya is going to be the Houshi Miroku Hunny-Senpai shall be The Kitsune youkai Shippo while Mori-Senpai shall be the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru .Kaoru shall be the ookami Kouga and Kaoru shall be the Young Taijiya Kohaku . Haruhi shall be the female Taijiya Sango and you may be you name sake the Miko Kagome.' Tamaki explained as the outfit's popped out of nowhere.

Kagome nodded before saying that her family where waiting for her and she needed to go see them. Kagome had to keep from bolting from the room when she said her goodbyes. Not caring if anyone saw her kagome ran at breakneck speeds to the small are that the family had claimed as there's. It was a small ways off from the maze and was quite hard to find unless you knew where you were going. It had a small pond and lots of trees which gave it a highly scenic look. Turning round the corner Kagome saw her family lounging around, they waved to her and she calmed down

'Guys, as an apologize I have been asked to join the host club and I have accepted starting from today I will be a member of the host club. I will be home before Kohaku's doctor rings up so don't worry about that. Also … oh never mind there's the bell I'll tell you when I get home 'Kagome said as the bell went and she began walking towards the class.

Miroku, Shippo and Sango caught up with kagome and walking behind her. Miroku and Sango knew that eventually she would join the host club to try and help Shippo. Kagome would do anything for Shippo, as well as Kohaku, and they never knew why. Although from a young age kagome would give her things to anyone that wanted them, so would help people if they were ill and it was pretty safe to say she was the most organized of the family and defiantly the head female

All through the lesson kagome's thoughts where somewhere else

-Flashback-

'_Wench! What the fuck! Shoot the goddamn arrow!'' InuYasha shouted at Kagome as Naraku's evil laughter echoed through the clearing. _

'_Shut up dammit! Do you know how hard it is to shoot this thing with a broken arm?' Kagome resorted but did indeed fire the arrow hitting Hakudoshi and going straight through him. The pale heard boy disintegrated and the arrow carried on towards Kanna. _

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion as InuYasha attacked Naraku with wind scar and one on Naraku's tentacles went through InuYasha's heat, causing the hanyou to drop down dead. The arrow heading towards Kanna fell to the ground and kagome looked around. Everyone was dead the only people still left alive on both sides where Kagome, Naraku, Kanna and Akago. The once green field was bleached red with the blood of her comrades. Kagome attempted to control her emotions but it wasn't really working especially when she saw Rin's lifeless body next to shippo's the two holding hands like the best friends they were_

'_KuKuKuKu little miko you'll never win even Kikyo has fallen and you where never kikyo to start with.' Naraku said as his body began to heal. Kagome looked up and was glad when she saw naraku flinched. Her eyes where burning with emotion as she finally snapped_

'_YOU GOT THAT DAMN RIGHT! NEVER HAVE BEEN NEVER GOD DAMN WILL BE 'Kagome shouted as she notched her another sacred arrow _

'_My name is Higurashi Kagome, aged 21 from 500 years in the future Tokyo Japan, the person who freed InuYasha from the sacred tree and shattered the shikon- no-tama. I'm the guardian of the shikon and the defended of good' Kagome said Just before She fired she looked at Naraku, the very Bain of her's and many other people's lives._

'_I'm also the bitch that's about to kill you' Kagome spat as she released the arrow. Kanna didn't move as it came towards her and Naraku knew he wouldn't be able to get to his heart in time so in a last ditch attempt he shot forward his tentacles straight for kagome and it pierced her stomach. The arrow his Akago and the baby, as well as Kanna disappeared. Naraku screamed as he was slowly purified. Kagome Dropped onto her knees and smirked as she saw Naraku taking his last breath, blood trickling down her mouth. Kagome knew she wouldn't last much longer. _

'_At least I'm taking you with me 'Kagome heard as naraku disappeared. Kagome looked up and chuckled weakly as she watched the shikon reform._

'_That's where you wrong naraku , it's the other way round I'm taking you with me ' Kagome said as she slumped forward a mere foot away from Miroku with Kirara half a foot behind her ._

_Kagome heard swearing from behind her and she scrunched her eyes up, she was sure she just died and that sounded a lot like…_

'_Wench! Wake the fuck up and tell me where the fuck we are!' Yep defiantly InuYasha. Kagome groaned and sat up. She saw everyone, bare InuYasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru of course, where in the same state of groggy confusion as she was. Kagome blinked _

'_Guys! You're alive!' Kagome shouted hugging Sango ignoring the Taijiya's look of confusion_

'_Kagome-Chan why wouldn't we be alive?' Sango asked as she noticed that kagome was crying_

'_Because I saw you all die! Every single one of you but don't worry it doesn't matter! I killed naraku he's dead! 'Kagome cried joyously._

'_Well there might be some errors in that statement miko' came a voice and everyone turned to see Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi as well as Bankotsu of the band of seven _

'_I do believe I can explain' came another voice from the shadows .It was then Kagome noticed her surroundings. She was in a large clearing that looked very similar to the one they had all just been fighting in except there was no blood and none of the beautiful oak trees had been destroyed. The figure that stepped out of the trees was immediately identified as midoriko _

' _Well done you have all destroyed naraku however it was indeed at the price of your own lives every single one of you is dead . We are currently in the Shikon-No-Tama which went back into Kagome-Chan's body. The other three souls of the shikon are tired of life which is why we have come to a decision 'Midoriko paused and noticed everyone was hanging onto her every word._

' _the power of the shikon will be split between everyone here and you will all be given a new life in fact you will be descendant's of Sesshomaru's son . Technically you will you will all be sesshomaru's great- great grandchildren but that's beside the point. Your memories shall we wiped until you turn 16. You re-birth will be prophesied and I wish you all the very best of look' Midoriko said as she slowly started to fade away. _

_Everyone began shouting g , this was too much to take in .There was still so many things that they needed to know but as they also started to fade away like midoriko their thoughts were erased from their minds._

_-_End Flashback-

It was only due to the fact that Kagome, Sesshomaru and InuYasha had already turned 16 that they had their memories. Everyone else in the family still had no recollection of their past adventures although it wouldn't be for long as Kikyo, Sango and Rin turned 16 in just over two months.

The day ended and Kagome packed her bag muttering a goodbye to her cousins and brother while they wondered what was wrong with her. Kagome saw Haruhi and the twins also leave so she followed after them the twins glaring at her when they noticed that she was following although haruhi simply smiled when she turned round to look at kagome.

They Walked to the club in silence and they opened the door they saw that only Kyoya was there already changed into his costume .Kagome tried really hard not to laugh when she saw Kyoya in robes identical to Miroku's old ones . Somehow she didn't quite see Kyoya being the hentai that Miroku used to be

'Tamaki is getting changed as is Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai' Kyoya informed them as he set out the tables. Kagome nodded and grabbed her outfit and went into the changing room. With her Youkai hearing she heard Tamaki enter the main room talking loudly. Kagome smiled lightly ad she stripped down. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror as she stood in her underwear. To hide her double d breasts Kagome had they tied tightly in bandages to hide them so she could pose as a male student. Kagome Dressed her bottom half first as she stepped into the Red hamaka's.

It had been a very long time since she had been in Miko clothing kagome mused to herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the sounds of approaching footsteps. Kagome however did hear the clothing curtain being pulled back as she spun round and was met with a very stunned Morinozuka Takashi.

**SO what do you think? I know this one took a while but as I said before this is being done on my mum's laptop and I have none of my drafts at all so I had to do this from scratch which sucked abit**

**Anyways here are the voting results; the poll will probably be open for a while as I will stop it later on. I want Kagome's relationship with Mori to be established before I add in the second person whoever it may be! So I think I will stop the poll when Kagome and Takashi have had their first first**

**Oh and just to let you know when kagome talks to /Thinks of Mori She will call him Takashi just like she will call Hunny Mitsukuni.**

**Results:**

**Tamaki/Kagome/Mori-6**

**Kyoya/Kagome/Mori-2**

**Hunny/Kagome/Mori-3**

**Till next time**

**Ja ne**

**-B-H-D-**


	4. Chapter 4

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
